Amor
by Reveire
Summary: Amar es como jurarse promesas de vida. [Serie de drabbles].
1. Beso

**Renuncia: **Naruto es propiedad de **Kishimoto.**

**Notas: **¡Estrenando fandom! "Amor" será una serie de drabbles, y de esta otp que me fascina. ¡Espero que la lectura agrade!

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Beso**.**

Hunde sus dedos entre las hebras rosadas y acerca los labios hacia su rostro hasta sentir sus alientos chocarse. Tiembla, nervioso, y Sakura parece mucho más segura que él.

Naruto pega su frente con la de ella, la cual había besado miles de veces a pesar de que nunca se animó a probar aquellas curvas rosadas. Siente su labio inferior temblar como nunca y jura ver que ella aprieta los suyos con fuerza mientras que sus mejillas son pintadas de un rojo intenso. Traga saliva, aún más nervioso, y alza la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada verde e intensa de ella, analizándolo, rogándole en silencio.

–_Quiero…_–piensa él al volver la vista hacia sus labios.

Naruto acorta unos centímetros más empujando levemente su cabeza hacia él, escuchando un ruidito de sorpresa de ella. Sakura lleva ambas manos a sus hombros y aprieta con una fuerza débil, sintiendo que sus piernas le traicionarán en cualquier segundo y caerá al suelo.

_Todo por culpa de este idiota. _

–Sakura-chan…–murmura con el ceño fruncido y acaricia su cabello con torpeza.

Contienen la respiración, sintiendo un manojo de nervios en el pecho, pero una sensación de intranquilidad y ansiedad en los labios.

Sakura quiere hablar, pensando en acabar con aquella escena que tanto la confunde, pronunciando su nombre, pero Naruto prácticamente deja caer sus labios sobre los de ella, de una manera un tanto bruta, pero sintiéndolos increíblemente cálidos.

–_Bruto, pero suave_–_-_dice en su mente al observar los ojos cerrados con fuerza del rubio–. _Igual que él. _

Golpea levemente el pecho de su _compañero_, como si le regañara por comenzar de una manera tan torpe su primer beso. Rendida, lleva ambas manos a su espalda e intenta seguirle la corriente, aunque él solo tiene sus labios sobre los de ella, sin moverlos. Solo ahí, los dos, sintiendo la calidez del otro. Sakura estira un poco más sus piernas y Naruto las flexiona un _poquito _más. Siente los labios de su_ compañera de vida _moverse con torpeza sobre los suyos.

Naruto se separóade ella unos centímetros, al sentir que los nervios y la falta de oxigeno le traicionarán, y observa con ojos entrecerrados como ella continúa con sus ojos cerrados, respirando con tranquilidad, y una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que acaba de probar.

–Sakura-chan… –la llama, sintiendo como su voz tiembla.

La chica abre sus ojos con lentitud y se encuentra con su mirada azul. Frunce levemente el ceño mientras que tuerce los labios y escondesu rostro en su pecho, sintiéndose débil bajo la mirada de él.

–Sakura-chan–Vuelve a llamarla– ¿P-puedo…besarte otra vez?

Naruto siente como su camisa es tirada por ella debido a la verguiza que le provocan sus palabras. Espera una respuesta por parte de ella mientras que el silencio es llenado por el viento del atardecer.

–Tonto…- murmura Sakura–. Te mataré si no lo haces.

Naruto afloja los hombros, meditando un momento, y suelta una carcajada. Con más seguridad, toma el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y besa su frente. Vuelve a acercar sus labios a los de ella y le susurra aquellas simples palabras que tanto ha guardado en su mente:

–Te quiero, Sakura-chan.

.

.


	2. Manos

**Renuncia: **Todo a **Kishimoto.**

**Notas: ¡**Se agradecen de corazón todos los reviews recibidos! Muchas gracias por continuar la lectura.

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Manos**.**

Naruto ama muchas cosas.

Adora el sol de verano golpearle en la cara, alentándole el alma e iluminando un poco más sus ojos esperanzadores. Le gusta el ramen salado y caliente por la mañana. Le encanta sentir la tierra mojada y fresca de la primavera entre sus manos, manchándole el rostro y sintiendo la vida.

Naruto adora también, en secreto, las manos de Sakura brindándole felicidad.

Cuando vuelve herido de cualquier batalla, ver aquellos ojos verdes (que lo han desde atrapado a las primeras lagrimas) entrecerrarse y mostrando su fastidio mientras lo regaña por ser tan idiota de lastimarse así, le encanta sentir las manos suaves de ella recorrerle el rostro y curándole un poco más el alma. Manos suaves, pero sucias y gastadas de tanto trabajo; y, quizás, empapadas de tantas lagrimas secadas.

Es cuando ve una lágrima rebelde aparecer en su rostro el momento en que la tranquilidad de Naruto se desvanece

–Si yo caigo, Naruto, caigo contigo.

Y el aprieta los labios, odiándose a sí mismo, porque siente que él no puede curarle el alma ni darle felicidad con sus manos. Piensa en la oscuridad que ambos luchan día a día y batalla por batalla de salir. Es entonces cuando él, con sus brazos temblorosos, toma sus manos entre las suyas.

–Tus manos están cansadas y gastadas. Y por ello me encantan.

Las besa suavemente, temiendo ser el tipo menos romántico de toda la aldea, aunque lo hace intentando parar su sufrimiento. Levanta la vista con temor y apretando los labios, y ve el rostro más hermoso de todos, con los ojos verdes empapados y cansados, y el sonrojo poco disimulado en sus mejillas.

Entonces, Naruto sonríe.

Sakura también.

.

.


	3. Luna

**Renuncia: **Naruto es propiedad de **Kishimoto.**

**Notas: **¡Muchas gracias a **Cassie, NicoleAnimes **y **Kumikoson4 **por dejar review!

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Luna**.**

La noche es triste (hace que ambos lloren en silencio)

El dolor es como una compañía invisible que les toma de la mano y hace que se retuerzan de la angustia. Naruto mira hacia sus manos llenas de cicatrices, con la mirada rendida y odiando su debilidad ante la vida_. _Las estrellas son tantas que se pregunta si la respuesta ante esta cuestión borrosa se encuentra por allí arriba.

Y luego está ella observando el retrato viejo entre sus manos, cuando las sonrisas no faltaban y las responsabilidades eran dejadas a un lado cuando estaban todos juntos. Se enfurece con ella misma al ver sus gotas guardadas durante el día desparramándose sobre el vidrio que cubre la foto que guarda las sombras de todos sus días felices.

Era cuando él pensaba en ella, y ella pensaba en él.

Y ambos se enamoran un poco más de la luna

(Pero ella no quiere, está demasiado ocupada en ocultar sus ojos bajo la sombra del ayer).

–Sakura-chan.

Su voz, cansada de tantas palabras de aliento hacia el mundo, le estremece por completo y sus manos cuidaban no soltar el marco que tanto observa por las noches. Levanta la vista, fingiendo molestia (porque ella no puede agradecer más a las estrellas que él esté aquí), y su rostro con mirada triste le parte el corazón.

–Es tarde–susurra ella–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y el sonríe de verdad (para ella), volviendo la vista hacia arriba y acomodándose sobre el tejado. Sakura se asoma, mandándole miradas de fastidio y murmurando maldiciones.

–Observo la luna–responde.

– ¿Siempre lo haces?

(Siempre, siempre).

–Me da paz– dice sin dejar de sonreír, y la mira a ella– ¿Nunca te has parado a verla?

Sakura parpadéa varias veces, confundida, y es cuando se anima _un poquito _a subir la vista y encontrarse con la inmensidad del cielo. Es entonces cuando sus labios se despegan, sorprendidos, y los ojos se quedan asombrados por tal belleza.

(La luna se encarga de secar tus lágrimas cuando yo no puedo).

–Hermosa, ¿verdad?

–Si…–responde en un susurro Sakura sin saber que, en realidad, Naruto se refiere a ella.

.

.


	4. Vida

**Naruto **pertenece a **Masahi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Vida**.**

Con él, el cielo más lluvioso, las heridas más profundas e imposibles de curar, los recuerdos lejanos de infancias que no vuelven –nunca más-, los arrepentimientos que le susurraban en las noches de pena, todas esas cosas no eran más que una pesadilla lejana de la cual se olvidaba cuando él decía su nombre y sonreía como el sol.

Y aunque ella, una flor que aun no florecía, ocultaba sus mejillas sonrojadas detrás de lagrimas de debilidad, y disfrazaba los "te amo" con reproches innecesarios a los que él respondía soltando carcajadas, sabia más de lo que todos sospechaban.

¿Cuándo habia comenzado a sentir todo aquello? En realidad, la respuesta casi no importaba. Porque aun quedaban mas batallas por pelear, más viejos amores de los cuales despedirse, y más cielos azules que despejar.

Pero Sakura sonreía, y siempre se recordaba lo mismo.

-El es sol.

Con ella, hasta la soledad más cruel, las manos manchadas de sangre, las viejas amistades que parecían no volver, los actos heroicos que ocultaban la cobardía que sentía cada día, todas esas cosas no eran más que un viejo recuerdo que se perdía entre los que mostraban la felicidad que ella le brindaba. Ella, con su luz y sus brazos cálidos que el añoraba que lo envolvieran con amor, le daba más de lo que él sentía por ella cada día.

Y Naruto sabía que la amaba desde que sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. Y la sonrisa –su esperanza, la razón de seguir adelante- que el añoraba con ver dibujada en la cara hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

-Ella es luz.

Quizás, en esa vida jamás lograron decirse las palabras que añoraban amor, ni lograron confesar todo lo guardado durante años. Pero estaba bien, porque Sakura era luz y Naruto el sol.

(Ellos son…)

Ocultos tras los arboles de cerezos, observando un atardecer que jamás se terminaba, las manos entrelazadas y el cariño mutuo eran suficientes para curarse de las luchas y del tiempo. En otra vida, en otro universo, quizás, pero ahí estaban.

No necesitan saber más, no necesitan nada mas mientras el sol permaneciera y la luz siguiera iluminando.

Sakura, levantando el rostro de su hombro, alzaba la voz rompiendo el eterno silencio de su alrededor. Lo miraba, sin miedo a mostrar las lagrimas de alivio –y de una felicidad que no quería que se agotara- y sonreía sin temor.

-¿Siempre?- preguntaba.

Naruto, que tenía su respuesta preparada desde hacía un tiempo lejano que casi no recordaba, sonreía.

-Siempre, Sakura-chan, siempre.

El es el sol. Ella es la luz.

Ellos son vida.

_._

_._

* * *

Después de la depresión, el debate interno, y superar la gran ilógica de este final, me decidí en continuar esta serie de drabbles. No se si esto tendrá muchos lectores ya que comprendo la falta de "fuerzas" al ver que esta pareja no es canon. Pero yo ya lo he superado y quiero continuar escribiendo sobre una pareja que casi llega a ser un canon justo. ¡Gracias a los que continúan leyendo! ¡De verdad! :D

* * *

.

(¿Siempre me amaras?)

(Siempre)


	5. Flores

**Renuncia: **todo pertenece a **Kishimoto.**

**Notas:** ¡Hey! Gracias a **Kumikoson4- **_LuFFy - _**Marcia Andrea - **_IngDeac _(tu comentario me dio fuerzas c:) - **enma - **_NicoleAnimes _¡Gracias por sus reviews!. Hoy vengo con un drabble que no me tiene muy convencida, pero bueno. Quería dar mas el punto de vista de Sakura (posiblemente comience a escribir mas AU).

¡A leer!

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Flores**.**

A veces, Sakura pensaba.

Pensaba en su agridulce infancia, cuando el cabello cubría sus ojos y ocultaba su belleza infantil, mostrando solamente las lágrimas y la inseguridad. En los momentos en que ambos chicos, los dos más idiotas, la inspiraron para poder florecer. Pensaba en sus amores fallidos, en la mirada fría que jamás la miro con amor ni cariño, una mirada que jamás pudo volver cálida.

Pensaba en su debilidad, en los miles de miedos que llevaba dentro de ella y el odio que podía llegar a tenerse. Pensaba que quizás, después de todo, si era una molestia mas y solo tenía que quitarse de en medio, rendirse y aceptar que no era más que una insignificante flor que vivía entre las más grandes.

Pensaba. Pensaba. Pensaba…y solo terminaba por llorar.

Solo por unos momentos –unos borrosos segundos- lograba que el sabor a dulce la hiciera querer secar las lágrimas al recordar una carcajada ruidosa en una tarde de sol. Pensaba que era lo más molesto y que deseaba silencio de una buena vez. Y entonces ella reía junto con esa carcajada en la tarde de sol.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Alzó la mirada con sorpresa, soltando un sonido de exclamación, y se encontró a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Naruto. Retrocedió en el lugar y secó sus lágrimas con velocidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? ¿No te habia llamado Tsunade-sama?

Naruto parpadeó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estabas llorando?

Sintiendo el pecho doliéndole, ella negó varias veces con la cabeza adoptando su actitud segura y determinada –aunque siga rota por dentro-. Sakura notó que el rubio llevaba algo detrás de la espalda y parpadeó confundida.

-¿Y eso?

Naruto de repente sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Oh… ¡Son para ti, Sakura-chan!

Naruto, con su típica brutalidad, dejó ver un gran ramo de flores y se las pegó casi al rostro, sorprendiéndola. Sakura las tomó con delicadeza y se las quedó mirando por unos momentos, sintiendo que el dolor del pecho desaparecía pero las lagrimas de conmoción –y una felicidad que no se atrevía a mostrar- amenazaban con volver.

Sakura mostró la sonrisa que era _solo para él._

-Gracias…Naruto.

Uzumaki soltó una risa de alegría, sin dejar que desapareciera el rojo de su rostro, y llevó ambos brazos detrás de la nuca. Como siempre, la felicidad entre ambos crecía y contagiaba al otro, logrando que la tarde de sol regresara y la infancia agridulce se alejara.

Sakura volvía a sentir el sabor a dulce en la boca, y volvía a pensar que él era su sol.

Sus recuerdos alegres.

_Su tarde de sol._

_._

_._


	6. Solo

**Renuncia: **Todo pertenece a Pierrot...¡digo, digo! a Kishimoto.

**Notas: **Esto se me vino después de pensar en la famosa promesa de vida, y en como Naruto se llenó de OoC en el final, porque el no sonreiría despreocupado si ve a la chica que ama con otro tipo.

Gracias a los hermosos lectores por sus reviews, los amo *blush*.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Solo**.**

Naruto era un héroe.

Era el salvador que alguna vez fue humillado por la gente que salvó, era el que pintaba sonrisas en todos los rostros asustados, era el cielo mas azul en las pesadillas de la aldea, era el más amado a pesar de haberse sentido despreciado toda su vida.

Era un héroe.

Pero el jamás logró ser el salvador para la _que mas importaba_, para la mujer por la que se levantaba en medio de los recuerdos lejanos que ya no quería recordar.

Porque Naruto peleaba por mantener la sonrisa de Sakura Haruno intacta, aunque era el trabajo más difícil. Y ya no era un héroe, solo era un idiota que sonreía entre lágrimas invisibles y exclamaba miles de "lo prometo" a pesar de que solo quería decirle "te amo".

Naruto no se sentía ningún cielo azul para Sakura, ni era el amor en su corazón (su sueño lejano, el más imposible). No era él quien le hacía sonreír, a pesar de que doliera, si no sus miles de promesas que ni siquiera él sabía si podría llegar a cumplir.

"¡Lo traeré de vuelta, Sakura-chan! ¡Es una promesa de vida!"

Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…

_Solo el la haría sonreír de verdad…_

Y cuando la batalla acabó, y las distancias dolorosas entre sus compañeros del alma, Naruto creyó que por fin podría sonreír como todo héroe que la aldea exclamaba. Porque cumplió la promesa, porque logró soportar los amores no correspondidos, y porque la sonrisa seguía dibujada en su rostro.

Esa bella sonrisa seguía allí, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

O no.

Y verla de lejos, con las lagrimas en los ojos, sonriéndole a la vida y agradeciendo a la eternidad dolorosa por acabar, acercarse de manera apresurada al hombre de mirada fría que siempre tuvo su corazón, no logró que Naruto Uzumaki volviera a sentirse el héroe.

Ella sonríe.

Pero no para él.

¡Pero estaba bien! ¿Verdad? ¿Cierto? Porque luchó, por ella y por el; por el amor de su vida y el mejor amigo que jamás tuvo. Y estaban ahí, juntos, mirándose y sonriendo. Tal vez Sakura-chan le perdonada y Sasuke le comenzaría a sonreír con mas amor, y entonces ambos estarían bien ¡Estaba todo bien! ¿Verdad que si?

"Me alegra verte de nuevo, Sasuke-kun"

"Gracias, Naruto…en verdad lo hiciste".

Lo habia hecho.

Habia mantenido su felicidad casi intacta y habia traído la felicidad de vuelta.

Y el sonreía, mirándolos desde lejos como siempre habia hecho.

Sonreia, solo.

Siempre solo.

_Sin ella._

_._

_._


	7. Detalles

**Renuncia: **los personajes son míos...Son propiedad de **Kishimoto. **

Gracias a **LuFFy **por comentar el drabble que me dejo mal sabor en la boca, incluso siendo to la autora (¡Ala! Una rima (?) ).

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Detalles**.**

Aunque habia comenzado como detalles que él quería dejarle solo con ver sus mejillas enrojecer, se había convertido en una rutina de vida para el chico que, orgullosamente, podía exclamar que dentro de poco tiempo seria el Hokage.

Primero fueron las flores, a veces las dejaba en la entrada del hospital, otras veces en la puerta de su oficina. Naruto se encargaba siempre de ver si aquellos pequeños regalos anónimos que él le dejaba iluminaban su rostro. Y la sonrisa de alegría y timidez de nuevos amores, le confirmaba que comenzar aquella extraña rutina no había sido mala idea.

Si ella sonreía, el también (incluso estando solo comiendo ramen instantáneo).

Después fueron las cartas. Y esas fueron el problema. Porque a pesar de que pidiera ayuda al idiota de Sasuke, o al frío de Kakashi, las palabras románticas no podían ser lo suyo. Y la ortografía, claro. Fueron las cartas de palabras cursis sacadas de libros de la biblioteca principal de la aldea las que lo evidenciaron.

Porque en la mañana del viernes en la que el había decidido regresar con las flores, dejándolas disimuladamente en la puerta de la oficina de la jefa del hospital, Sakura salió con su eterno ceño fruncido y una mano mostrándole una de las cartas escritas por su mano inexperta.

Y si ella sonreía, el también. Incluso cuando ella rompió en carcajadas y lo invitó a una cita, recogiendo las flores que él pensaba dejar de manera secreta.

Y los pequeños detalles se convirtieron en algo más grande.

**.**

**.**


	8. Noches

**Renuncia: **si esto me perteneciera, habría hecho un final completamente diferente, haría mil fics de ese final, y no lloraria como tonta cuando veo a estos bebes. Así que si, los personajes y la historia pertenecen a **Kishimoto. **

**Notas: **Duh, una vez mas, doy millones de gracias a la amada **LuFFy. **

**Amor**

**.**Noches**.**

Habia comenzado a darle sus _cuidados privados_ luego de que se lastimara gravemente en una misión. Sakura se había reusado, por supuesto, incluso siendo Tsunade la que prácticamente la obligara a cuidar del temporalmente discapacitado de Naruto Uzumaki.

Aunque en el día podía alejarse de manera tranquila, y dejar que otras enfermeras hagan el trabajo –a pesar de las caras tristes que él le ponía-; las noches eran su problema más pesado. Porque, efectivamente, el era un niño. Y a pesar de que los golpes y los gritos típicos entre ellos no cesaran hasta el cansancio, Sakura pudo encontrar calidez en esas noches de cuidado.

Porque cuando el dormía, su rostro tranquilo, que se alejaba de las preocupaciones de la vida y de las sonrisas falsas, Sakura podía sentir que el pecho se le llenaba. ¿De qué?

_(Amor)._

Ella, que jamás se había atrevido ni a acercarse a su primer amor y chico que la hacía llorar cada noche, lo observaba durante horas eternas pero que la llenaban de tranquilidad. El cabello rubio completamente despeinado dejaba ver un poco mas su frente, y Sakura recordaba que él le habia dicho en una ocasión que le encantaría besar su bonita y amplia frente. Entonces –solo por unos segundos- Sakura se atrevía a acercarse a él, observando sus ojos cerrados y la belleza de un rostro que lo soportó todo, y apoyaba levemente sus labios sobre su frente.

A pesar de que no se atreviera a verlo durante unas horas al día siguiente, y tuviera que escuchar con una timidez que disfrazaba de fastidio como Naruto contaba que había soñado con ella, Sakura esperaba ansiosa a la noche siguiente.

Y tendría que soportar sus comentarios idiotas, otra vez. Y tendría que estar horas dándole un sermón, otra vez. Y quizás a la mañana siguiente tendría un dolor de espalda insoportable…otra vez.

Y Sakura no podía estar más feliz.

.

.


	9. Minutos

**Renuncaia: **Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a **Kishimoto.**

**Notas: **Se me ha dado por hacerlos sufrir (?). Creo que podria haber escrito este drabble mejor, podría haberlo retocado, pero estoy algo contenta con algunas partes. Muchismas gracias a **Ramen-dono, **_Kumikoson4, _**IngDeac **y _LuFFy _por comentar ¡Espero que les guste la actualización!

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Minutos**.**

Habia estado con él durante horas, días (años, más bien); pero Sakura se negaba a que aquellos fueran los últimos minutos. Le había ayudado con todo lo que había aprendido de medicina en su larga vida; y tenía la esperanza de que Naruto, el torbellino que alguna vez reía y era libre como nadie, abriera los ojos con una gran sonrisa y borrara el gris de su rostro.

_No serán solo unos minutos. Dios mío, que no sean los últimos minutos. _

La ropa casi atrevida que usaba en su adolescencia para ser mas femenina había sido olvidada con los años, y la bata de medica que usaba orgullosamente fue dejada de lado cuando Sakura comenzó a tener cariño hacia los kimonos que usaba en los festivales que asistía con él.

Eso era lo que traía puesto en el momento en que se encontraba con Naruto, solos en la habitación de su gran casa, y sosteniéndoles las manos mientras el respiraba con dificultad. Sakura apretaba los ojos, recordando una lejana situación en la que ella se había envuelto en la desesperación por salvarlo de la muerte, en medio de una guerra. Y había dado todo lo que pudo, lográndolo.

Sakura rezaba en su interior poder hacer lo mismo en aquella altura de su vida.

Se inclinó hacia él. Naruto se encontraba acostado en uno de los futones, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Sakura permanecía de rodillas a su lado, tomando sus manos con fuerza, y sin pretender tranquilidad alguna. La fuerza de su mirada se desvanecía cuando lo veía al borde del adiós.

-Naruto- murmuró en la oscuridad acercándose a su rostro, sintiendo su propia voz temblando-. Naruto, despierta, debo volver a…

Naruto entreabrió los ojos, intentando sonreír como en los viejos tiempos, y contempló a Sakura. Comprendió entonces que no importaban los años que pasaran, el jamás dejaría de admirar la belleza tan sencilla y radiante de la mujer que lo enamoró en algún tiempo perdido de su larga vida.

-Estoy cansado, Sakura-chan.

La voz gastada del hombre la hizo estremecer. Ella pudo entender que la desesperación de estar al borde de la muerte lo dominaba mucho más a el que a ella misma. Sakura apretó su mano e intentó sonreír.

-Solo unos momentos más y podrás dormir ¿de acuerdo? Solo unos momentos más.

El soltó una risa que se convirtió en una tortura que le costó respirar.

-Me…recuerdas cuando me cuidabas en las noches. Solo que ambos éramos más enérgicos.

Ella intentó sonreír ante los recuerdos, pero la tristeza perduraba.

-No eres tan distinto ahora; sigues siendo un niño- habló con su voz demandante, regañándole.

El sonrió con nostalgia. Sentia el cuerpo y los parpados cansados, la vida de joven enérgica y llena de emociones nuevas que tuvo alguna vez se le iba de las manos. Pero eso no le importaba. Porque la presencia que le hacía cerrar los ojos tranquilo aun permanecía a su lado.

-Todavía sueño contigo, Sakura-chan.

El sonrió como el sol, ella frunció el ceño con el rojo tiñéndose en su rostro gastado y viejo. Pudieron revivir una de sus muchas alegrías, uno de los momentos que Sai remarcaba siempre con indirectas haciéndoles sonrojar, llenándoles de una alegría de adolescentes imaginándose como pareja.

"Pero Sai ya no está", pensó ella recobrando el sentido de la situación que vivían, "y esos días alegres tampoco".

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, negándose a caer en sus pensamientos amargos. El silencio volvió a llenarlos, dejándolos a cada uno en sus pensamientos. Sakura quiso hablar, pero calló al verlo tan débil.

-Y Sasuke…- susurró Naruto en la oscuridad con pesar-. Ese idiota ni siquiera ha venido a verme…en los últimos años…

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, observándolo con tristeza. Ambos habían aceptado cuando se marchó con Taka, y cuando años después el murió olvidado en el camino de su vida. Pero Naruto aun le recordaba con dificultad para aceptar que ya no lo volvería a ver.

Sakura apretó las manos.

-Ah…y al cejudo ese…soltó una leve risa-. El también…

-Te amo.

Naruto cerró la boca, sorprendido. La observó con sus ojos de anciano, pero el brillo característico de sus ojos llenos de amor volvió a aparecer, llevando a Sakura a algún tiempo lejano. Ella había podido soltar las palabras que le presionaban el pecho y sintió la misma alegría que el.

-¿Eh?

Ella respiró con dificultad, sintiéndose una tonta por verse a si misma como la adolescente de años atrás.

-Que… te amo, tonto.

Entonces, Naruto sonrió. Sonrió como en sus tiempos de juventud; pero esta era una sonrisa más sincera, más viva, y le cubría todo el rostro arrugado. Sakura pudo visualizar solo por unos instantes, al Naruto Uzumaki joven recibiendo esas palabras con toda la gloria del mundo.

-Gracias…Sakura-chan.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin dejar de sonreír, Naruto cerró sus ojos, buscando un poco de desando a aquella alegría que ansió durante años con experimentar. Se habían amado toda su vida, ella a él y el a ella, ambos lo sabían. El mundo lo sabía. Pero ella jamás pudo abrirse por completo, y Naruto pudo ver lo bella que ella podía ser al decirle esas simples palabras llenas de sinceridad.

-Te amo… - repitió ella al borde de las lágrimas, apretando sus manos y sintiendo de repente una mano sobre su rostro.

-No llores, Sakura-chan. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero las lágrimas no paraban. Volvió a escuchar que el susurraba un "gracias" que se perdía en el silencio de la habitación.

-Duerme un poco más, pero luego debemos regresar con el tratamiento ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió, recuperando sus aires de despreocupación, y sin dejar de sonreír de la felicidad.

-Y más tarde voy a intentar que puedas caminar, otra vez…así puedes sentir el sol en tu rostro ¿sí?

El asintió.

-E intentaré llamar a Ino para que pueda ayudarme un poco contigo- continuó diciendo Sakura, sonriendo levemente, intentando recuperar fuerzas para un mañana.

Naruto volvió a asentir.

-Y también…

-Yo también te amo.

Sakura calló. Siguió con la mirada a un punto indefinido y las lágrimas borraron su sonrisa alentadora. Observó que el aun sonreía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, y apretaba su mano con fuerza.

-Promete…p-promete que dormirás un poco mas y luego vendrás conmigo…- le pidió entre lagrimas.

-Lo prometo, Sakura-chan. Solo unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió entre lagrimas.

-De acuerdo... Voy a quedarme a tu lado.

El volvió a asentir y por fin, pudo dejar de sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Apretó el agarre de su mano, y dejó que el silencio de la tarde reinara para poder tranquilizarlo. Sintió la presencia de la mujer que amaba y pudo seguir sonriendo.

Ella se quedó a su lado todo lo que pudo, contemplándolo en silencio y amando su rostro tranquilo. Sakura tardó unos largos minutos en comprender que Naruto ya no abriría sus ojos de nuevo. Aun reinaba el silencio cuando se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, llorando como si fuera la última vez.

Desplomada sobre su cuerpo sin vida, el tiempo se le iba de las manos. El tiempo destruía la primera vez que se vieron, la vez en que el sonreía como nadie al verla tan radiante, la vez en que grabaron por siempre la promesa de vida, cuando las palabras de amor salieron a la luz, y finalmente el momento en aquella habitación.

Los minutos se llevaron a Naruto, a los días felices, y también a Sakura Haruno. Entonces, ella sintió que los minutos de angustia sin remedio y de soldad, se transformaban en horas, días, años, y una eternidad que jamás podría sobrevivir.

El silencio reinó para siempre.

_._

_._


	10. Lluvia

**Renuncia: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Notas: **Actualización lenta, lo se. Pero los deberes me traban y me cuesta juntar el valor para escribir NaruSaku (ustedes comprender el dolor, i know). En fin, gracias a **LuFFy **y a **emma **por los reviwes del drabble anterior. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Lluvia**.**

La tarde, que moja las ventanas de cristal y dibuja sus lagos en la aldea. La tarde, que deja caer la lluvia; que llora por los que luchan y por los que aman. La tarde gris que forma los charcos entre casas y casas.

La tarde que contrasta con el color a alegría dentro de una pequeña caja que le llaman casa.

Sakura, que se acurruca en el sillón de mimbre. Sakura, que deja que sus ojos verdes acompañen a las frágiles gotas sobra la ventana. Sakura, que con el cabello rosa y la belleza de la adolescencia apaga hasta a la más triste declaración de amor. Sakura, que con una sonrisa acompaña su adoración por la lluvia.

La oscuridad de la habitación es eterna, y nadie espera a que sea iluminada. Ninguno de ellos dos.

Naruto, que la observa con ojos azules apagados. Naruto, que es alegría. Naruto, que odia la lluvia. Naruto, que la ama.

Sakura lo ve y esta vez sonríe verdaderamente (solo cuando sonríe para él y por el su felicidad es verosímil). Naruto era el que era atacado por los recuerdos de la soledad en las tardes de lluvia; ahora era él quien quería ser consolado por la calidez del mundo.

Sakura que le provoca lágrimas de amor, Sakura que lo abraza y le invita a perdonar a las tardes grises, Sakura que también lo ama. Naruto que envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella y que no puede ser más feliz, Naruto que aquel día había olvidado como sonreír y junto con ella ya lo ha hecho.

Naruto y Sakura, que se refugian del mundo.

La tarde de lluvia, que seca sus lágrimas.

_._

_._


	11. Desconocidos

**Renuncia: **todo a **Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Advertencias: **AU, intento fallido de algo fluff.

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Desconocidos**.**

Todas las mañanas se sienta junto a él a esperar el autobús. Y a Naruto le gusta verla, es bonita y pasa las manos sobre su cabello de manera nerviosa. En ningún momento ella se percata de él, quien la mira de reojo y contiene una risa entre nerviosa y distraída.

Todas las tardes espera de pie justo a su lado para esperar el autobús de regreso a casa. (Aunque como en las mañanas, no se suben al mismo). Naruto, que se escapa de los gritos de la anciana Tsunade y de las amenazas de muerte de la mitad del Instituto, solo piensa en lo tarde que llegará al trabajo en el restaurante de ramen. Sin embargo, sus ojos nerviosos sí logran notarla a su lado, y algo dentro de él salta con temor cuando ve que ella ya no es ella. La mirada nerviosa y las pequeñas risas que ella suelta sin importarle que no está sola, ya no están. Su verde en la mirada tampoco es serio ni tranquilo (no es como si guardara dentro de él cada detalle de ella). Ahora mira al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y derrama lágrimas que intenta fallidamente detener.

Todas las mañanas se ríe feliz y todas las tardes solloza en su angustia que no oculta. Y ella jamás sabrá que Naruto se acerca poco a poco a ella brindándole su calor.

Antes de que se dé cuenta la sonrisa de ella se vuelve la razón de que el día esté soleado. Y de repente, se enamora.

Es una tarde de verano en que ella gira la mirada y el azul de él, el cabello rubio y revoltoso, y la sonrisa enternecedora le calman las tristezas. Sakura siente la suave brisa moverle el cabello (que se lo cortó entre sollozos) y de repente piensa que, de alguna extraña forma, había extrañado todo lo que fuera él y su presencia.

Jamás lo había notado.

(En otra vida, quizás, sí).

Lleva entonces él su mano a la nuca y dice el primero de los miles de halagos sanadores.

–Me g-gusta tu cabello.

No importa que le mire de manera extraña y haga una mueca, o que el entusiasmo de él suba al punto en que la presione al decir su nombre cada día y que, al saberlo, lo escriba en cada cuaderno y lo sueñe en cada despertar. No importa si pasan meses hasta que ella susurra, avergonzada, cuánto le quiere y cuánto le gustaría acariciar sus cabellos dorados.

Pasan meses y ya no son desconocidos. Y cada mañana y cada tarde él besa su frente, ella lo quiere como a nadie y entre los dos se juran las llamadas _promesas de vida. _

_._

_._


	12. Felicidad

**Renuncia: **Oh, si. Todo a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Notas: **Agradezco los reviews de **LuFFy McCormick, ****Kumikoson4 **y **cinlayj2. **

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Felicidad**.**

Naruto le solloza en el hombro y Sakura puede ver los álamos alzarse frente a ellos cubriéndolos de la lluvia otoñal. Hace frío, piensa ella cada vez que las manos temblorosas y frías de él le acarician los brazos.

Sakura lo rodea, sintiéndolo blando debajo de la piel e indefenso detrás de la sonrisa en sus ojos. El rocío del pasto bajo sus pies desnudos le hacen cosquillas y añora de a momentos la taza de café que está sobre la mesa de madera de la casa. La había estado bebiendo con esa soledad que se tiene solo en el placer hiriente; hasta que lo había visto de pie, frente a la ventana, sonriendo y sangrando de tal manera en que ella y su fuerza abismal salieron corriendo ante su encuentro.

Y en lugar de susurrarle un verso improvisado en el oído y canturrear su nombre, Naruto rompe en tal llanto que hasta la luna y los grillos se apagan y callan. Busca entonces su rostro perdido en la calidez del cuello de ella, y seca sus lágrimas al punto en que él las vuelve a derramar, porque Sakura llorando –por él– y sonriendo con tal armonía, le hace recordar que la ama tanto que incluso su niñez deja de ser un paisaje nublado.

Entonces Sakura le besa la frente y lo quiere más.

Ahora él se ríe tímidamente y le acaricia los cabellos rosas mojados por la lluvia de la noche. La besa suavemente en los labios, ahora sí, y de repente la angustia de la batalla y los rasguños en sus mejillas y espalda dejan de tener importancia.

Sakura piensa entonces que la felicidad es tan sencilla y pura que da risa el no poder encontrarla nunca por los rincones de su soledad.

Colocándose de puntas de pie besa su frente nuevamente escuchando como él suelta otra carcajada, rebalsando sonrisas alegres .

Y la taza de café sigue humeando en el marco de la ventana.

_._

_._


	13. Melomanía

**Renuncia: **Todo a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Notas****: **Oh mi...estoy actualizando esto muy rápido (?). Pero bueno, creo que todos aquí sabemos que cuando la inspiración te llega, hay que usarla antes de que se eche a correr, dah. Agradezco los reviews que **LuFFy McCormick, ****Claramenta, ****Hiyori Nishiyama **y **Kumikoson4 **han estado dejando. ¡Espero que este drabble sea de su agrado!

(Este drabble puede ser tomado o no como la continuación del anterior, lo dejo a gusto del lector).

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Melomanía**.**

La lluvia sonaba fuerte detrás de ella, golpeando la ventana de manera casi furiosa. El silencio formaba una armonía nostálgica con las gotas susurrantes y solo la respiración de él le calmaba los latidos de su corazón…como el tic-tac de un reloj que está roto pero suena inexplicablemente.

No sabía cómo, pero ambos terminaron sobre la alfombra verde de la sala, y lo único que él pudo hacer fue envolverla en sus brazos y sonrojarse torpemente, pero sin sonreír. Sakura jamás lo miró porque supo que él la quería, y saber aquello le hacía temblar el labio inferior de la timidez ingenua y la tristeza inexplicable. Acercó su mano, temblorosa, hacia sus cabellos revoltosos y sucios por el lodo; pasó las yemas de los dedos por su frente, por los bigotes de sus mejillas y la chaqueta mojada sobre su pecho.

Contuvo la respiración, nerviosa, y agradeció que él estuviera dormido. Escuchando a la lluvia cantarle desde el patio trasero, comprendió que si sus propios dedos temblaban y sus sentidos se teñían de rojo, era porque el nombre de él le llenaba la boca y hacía que la tierra y la sangre sobre sus rodillas en las batallas no importaran. El tan solo pensar en su espalda, grande y lastimada, hacía levantar el viento de una manera tan furiosa que le crecían las alas y si quería, volaba.

Fue en esa noche lluviosa en que comprendió que lo quería como se quieren a los cantos nostálgicos en una melodía dulcemente melancólica.

De repente, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

.

.


	14. Oscuridad

**Renuncia: **Naruto es propiedad de...de **Kishimoto, **sí.

**Parejas: **Menma/Sakura (leve NaruSaku).

**Notas: P**orque seguro que existe una fuerza débil que aún shippea a estos dos. ¡Muchas gracias a **LuFFy **y **Kumikoson4 **por comentar!

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Oscuridad**.**

Quererla es como verse en un cristal.

A veces se presenta ante él con manos guerreras, casi muertas. A Menma no le gustan sus ojos verdes ni su piel embarrada, tampoco le interesa asomarse hacia su aroma y descubrir que tras él hay constelaciones para regalar y llorar. Y para él está bien, porque ella detesta todo el asco que él lanza a las flores, y que todo él sea pura oscuridad.

A ella le gusta la luz. La luz azul y que suelta carcajadas que callan sollozos; la luz que la quiere desde la infancia y le regala flores todos los atardeceres. La luz es cálida, piensa aburrido, la luz le recita canciones para ella que no son ciertas.

Él, la mismísima, oscuridad, sabe acuchillarla y pisotear su amor. No se conmueve ante sus lágrimas verdes o su voz quebrada, ni tampoco se sonroja ante su nombre (el nombre de un árbol de cerezo a medio marchitar, a medio florecer).

Así que ella es una adoradora secreta de la luz y él la oscuridad fría del universo (solitario, congelado).

Es entonces cuando en medio del eco la escucha, otra vez, y tiene una voz quebrada y emocionada, y en vez de exclamar el nombre de la luz se deja envolver en (sus brazos) la oscuridad helada. Menma jamás dirá, en su crueldad contaminada, cuánto le gusta sentir los labios de ella acariciar sus mejillas raspadas por las batallas. Ni dirá, nunca jamás, cuánto extraña su calidez.

–Sakura–susurra. Y ahí es cuando la quiere atar por siempre a él.

(Congélate en mi galaxia, regaré tu árbol.

Seremos así una constelación).

Y ella no sonríe, pero si aprende a ver su luz. Pero pronto las manos de ella se van, se van lejos, tanto que se extinguen con la luz del sol.

Quererla es como verse en un cristal.

…Un cristal roto.

_._

_._


	15. Infancia

**Renuncia****: **Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Notas: **Estos dos de pequeños me llegan hondo, y que la colección ya se termina y necesitaba hacerles algo puramente fluff. Muchísimas gracias a **Karen **y a **Hatake Izumi **por dejar reviews *corazón, corazón*.

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Infancia**.**

A ella le gusta la tarde lluviosa porque llega a casa y papá la acobija entre sus brazos. Le gusta sentir, también, las manos cálidas de mamá sobre sus rodillas raspadas luego de tropezar jugando en el patio trasero. Le gusta el aroma a rosas en la sala cuando llega de jugar, y le gusta el silencio aullado por los árboles.

No le gustan sus cabellos sobre su frente marchita… ni los niños, porque remarcan su rostro fantasmal. No le gusta enamorarse de esos ojos fríos solitarios, amantes del cabello largo, porque duele cuando ella le lanza una mirada tierna y él la evita en toda su soledad. No le gusta el barro sobre sus vestidos verdes, no le gusta sus manos pequeñas sangrar tristezas.

A él le gustan las sonrisas, esas que son solo para él. Le gusta el barullo a su alrededor para poder gritar con toda su solitaria niñez, con todo el llanto acumulado en carcajadas. Le gusta la cena salada que hierve sobre la mesa, y le encanta el ramen. Le gusta enamorarse de las estrellas que se alzan en el firmamento.

No le gusta la oscuridad de la habitación a mitad de la noche, porque hay monstruos por todas partes y ni mamá ni papá están para salvarlo. No le gusta sentarse en el columpio y que solo el viento lo empuje tímidamente. No le gusta que le llamen bestia, y llora cuando tropieza sobre la tierra y nadie le regala un cielo entero para que calme su sollozar.

Se llama Sakura y le gusta mirar al suelo, siempre llorando.

Se llama Naruto y una vez, cuando la miró reírse, quiso regalarle flores.

A veces ella se escapa de casa, mientras mamá y papá duermen, porque extraña la soledad vista desde la colina más alta, y la luna que es una diosa le toma las manos. Esas veces él escapa también de la oscuridad de su habitación, pero huye de la soledad y busca a la luna, al sol, a las estrellas, a la tierra que no esté podrida.

Y a veces (siempre) se encuentran.

A veces lo ve, a veces él le sonríe, a veces susurra su nombre y le toma la mano dibujando círculos invisibles sobre sus palmas pequeñas. A veces lo ignora tímidamente y mira al cielo, otras a veces lo observa toda la noche hasta volver a casa pesadamente, extrañando su cabello de sol. A veces le llora, a veces lo quiere.

Sakura suele alejarse levemente de él hasta quedar en la otra punta, y susurra palabras que años más tarde serán cantos de amores que se quiebran. Naruto (que tiene ocho años y una vida solitaria de la cual no estar orgulloso) la mira tímido desde la punta hasta que una noche sin estrellas ni sol se acerca a besarle la frente.

A veces le dedica carcajadas, a veces le toma de la mano, a veces suspira en una resignación dulce, a veces se ve como a un pobre adolescente sin heroísmo ni libertad, a veces pinta al cielo con el verde de los ojos de ella, a veces se enamora de la calidez hirviente al estar tan cerca de ella.

Es el sol el que los separa pesadamente.

A veces hablan, a veces callan. A veces se ven de reojo, a veces se dejan. A veces el viento exclama: «Hola, _Sakura-chan_, eres mi ramo de rosales»; a veces el agua murmura: «Y cómo me gustaría (gusta) quererte…_Na-Naruto_».

A veces son adolescentes y se besan en los balcones sin que la luna lo sepa, a veces son adultos y se extrañan, a veces son ancianos y cuentan años que siempre se van a terminar.

Pero la infancia les dura siempre.

_._

_._


	16. Muerte

**Renuncia: **Psé, todo a **Kishomoto. **La frase "¿y si acaso no brillara el sol?" pertenece a **Luis ****Alberto Spinetta.**

**Notas: **Porque el tragdy entre ellos nunca falta. ¡Muchas gracias a **Kumikoson4, KatnissHermoineMarch **por comentar!

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Muerte**.**

Es su todo. Su sol, su razón por la que su ideología no se quiebra, su azul que la arrulla por las noches, su recuerdo que la perdona en el pasado. Él brilla y le ilumina el rostro apagado.

¿Y si acaso no brillara el sol?

Cuando sus espaldas se pegan a la hora de rodear la batalla y prepararse para morir con honor, cuando la calidez del cuerpo del otro les revive los sentidos a la hora de volver juntos a casa, cuando se sueñan sin dormir ni desear, cuando piensan en las sobras del otro…se siente la vida del cariño.

Naruto le busca todas las noches las manos escondidas bajo las sábanas, y antes de salir pesadamente por la puerta le susurra palabras que solo él es capaz de entender. Ella le regaña, sonrojada, y se enfada consigo misma por querer rendirse y curarlo con besos pequeños. Y siempre en cada noche se aparece ella ante él y le toma el corazón unos momentos para confesarle sus sueños más guardados. Naruto ríe entre el amor y le susurra que también la imagina envuelta en la noche; sonriendo más cuando ella le confiesa que él es su sol.

Sakura florece siempre cuando está él.

Entre el polvo y la tierra que apesta a muerte Naruto ofrece su respiración a favor de su dignidad, y muere entre risas aunque el mundo le solloza espantado. Permanece tirado en medio del campo de batalla, con la sangre empapándole el símbolo de su villa y sus ojos azules. Ante él tiene al cielo gris despidiéndole triste y de repente toda su vista se interrumpe cuando el rostro quebrado de ella le parte el corazón.

¿Y si acaso no brillara el sol?

No la escucha, ya no puede. No siente la calidez de sus manos en la noche o cuando se las toma de camino a casa, ni lucha junto a ella con su honor, ni la ve y añora su verde electrizante. Le diría que lo siente, por ser tan idiota; y le prometería esas ideas tontas cuando él, de niño, la miraba entre la soledad de no ser amado por nadie. Y sonreiría si no fuera porque él también está llorando.

No le dice que la quiere, sus labios se pudren cuando la lluvia cae. Pero sí siente la flor de cerezo regarle el rostro muerto.

Sakura, ¿Y si acaso no brillara tu sol?

.

.


	17. Familia

**Renuncia: **Todo a Kishimoto.

**Notas: **Yo sí soñé disimuladamente con este niño entre esta otp *no llora, llora*. Este drabble va para mi **Cassie, **que sufrimos juntas solo que ella un poco más. (No estoy segura de cómo quedó esto, dah).

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Familia**.**

Balanceaba sus pequeños pies tranquilamente, embarrados por la tierra mojada de la mañana, respirando el aire limpio. (Se ha dado cuenta, durante la noche, su repentina fascinación por las lloviznas). Se rascó la sien con los ojos verdes grandes y curiosos sobre el jardín arruinado por la lluvia de la noche; y se sacudió el cabello rubio sucio por las hojas secas del otoño que se pegaban a él.

De repente recordó su madre posiblemente lo regañaría por ensuciarse tan rápido en la mañana temprana, y le obligaría a tomar un baño espantando incluso a su padre debido a su exagerada furia.

Al pensar en ambos, sonrió de repente. Escondía tanto su sonrisa (ya mamá y papá sonríen por él) que cuando mostraba los dientes, alegre, se secaban los álamos espantados por la tormenta.

Se levantó torpemente con las manitos sobre sus rodillas y, con la mirada hacia arriba, respiró profundo y soltó un grito que espantó hasta a las avecillas escondidas en las ramas. Soltando una carcajada se metió en la casa y corrió escaleras arriba, llegando a la habitación donde dos figuras descansaban sobre la cama. Viendo rápidamente la cabeza rubia que se levantaba alarmada, saltó sobre ambos.

– ¿Eh? ¿Eh?–Naruto miró con ojos perezosos–. Shina… ¿Qué sucede?

Shinachiku soltó un suspiro tranquilo y se metió entre sábanas, mirando el rostro de su madre dormir.

–Nada–murmuró sonriendo–. Hoy hay cielo azul, estoy feliz.

Y cerró sus ojos.

Naruto miró de reojo a su esposa, que abría disimuladamente un ojo, y ambos terminaron por reírse.

El cielo se apagó por un instante, dejando que la lluvia cayera desde su azul.

El niño amante de las lloviznas tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello de sol; y camina entre caminos espinosos pero con la fortuna de no conocer jamás la soledad que tuvieron que enfrentar tiempo atrás mamá y papá.

Es un cerezo que se riega con la valentía de un héroe perdido.

_._

_._


	18. Belleza

**Renuncia: **Todo a** Kishimoto. **

**Notas: **FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF. Escribir a Naruto enamorado me pone tonta y lloro, ah. ¡Agradezco mucho los reviews de **Cassie **y **Kumikoson! **¡Espero que esta lectura sea de su agrado!

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Belleza**.**

La mira.

La primera vez que se había enamorado de ella, fue por tan solo tres segundos. Su mirada estaba hecha de agua y tenía la mirada verde vista hacia el infinito. Naruto siempre pensó que la mirada de Sakura era despampanante, pero lo era más cuando estaba inundada de seriedad y soledad, mirando misteriosamente hacia un lugar que nadie más podía ver.

La segunda vez que se enamoró de ella la tuvo en su mente cada vez que miraba al cielo azul pintándose de gris. Si figura contra las sombras, siendo ella un sol, le había quedado plasmada mientras jugaba solo en el columpio, añorando una madre y un padre. Luego comenzó a llover, y la imagen de Sakura resplandeciente se transformó en una acuarela que desaparecía.

La tercera vez que se enamoró fue cuando escucho su voz. La tenía quebrada, en el borde del abismo del llanto, y sonaba tan aguada que ni siquiera sonaba a una voz propia de ella. La había escuchado en silencio, detrás de los árboles, oyendo como le sollozaba a Ino por cosas que incluso hoy Naruto no comprende. Solo cuando Ino le soltó una risa y le sacudió el cabello amablemente los sollozos de Sakura cesaron, y su voz sobreviviente de la tristeza sonó aguda y alegre. Naruto no la pudo ver, ya que ella estaba de espaldas, pero pensó que seguramente Sakura estaba sonriendo, y su enamoramiento casi adolecente, quizás, hubiera durado más tiempo.

La cuarta vez que se enamoró, su corazón se partió a la mitad. Era la primera vez que sentía tal angustia agridulce subirle por la garganta. La había encontrado con el cabello corto y enmarañado. El rostro se le había arruinado debido a la tristeza y las marcas de las lágrimas, y ni las manos más fuertes podían ayudarla. Aquel día Naruto había improvisado poemas sin sentido pensando en ella, creyendo que sólo se había enfermado debido a su propia idiotez; a tal punto estaba enfermo que quiso regalarle uno de sus versos mal escritos, hasta encontrarla en tal estado. Entonces, ése día le regaló flores, aunque se las dejó a un lado sin que ella supiera, y hasta tal día ella creyó que eran de Sasuke-kun. Daba igual, ella estaba feliz otra vez… ¿No?

La quinta y última vez fue cuando ella rió para él. Y todas esas cosas que él fue juntando mediante la infancia y la adolescencia, amando cada rasgo mínimo de ella, se volvieron mágicos porque su mirada verde se posó sobre él. Solo para él. Naruto nunca había sentido tantas ganas de decir "te quiero"; como si tuviera la necesidad de quitarlas de la punta de su lengua. Se la imaginó de nuevo con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, se la imaginó llorándole a Ino, se la imaginó secándose las lágrimas al recibir flores anónimas, y todas esas cosas sumadas a la sonrisa simple de ella para él, lograron que esos tres segundos de enamoramiento duraran seis eternidades.

La mira.

Tiene la mirada perdida en el suelo, y los cabellos se le despeinan levemente debido a la brisa primaveral. Se ha quitado la banda y las principales ropas de combate, dejándose libre al viento. Están a mitad del camino para volver a la aldea, entre caminos de tierra y prados verdes.

Naruto, luego de reflexionar toda la imagen de ella, se le acerca y la abraza fuertemente por detrás. Sakura oculta su sonrojo y, en lugar de golpearlo levemente u ocultar su alegría ante sus pequeñas muestras de cariño, se voltea hasta mirarlo de frente.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? –pregunta sonriéndole, apretando sus brazos para devolverle el abrazo.

–Nada–suspira él con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, sonrojado–. Solo que pienso que me encanta tu belleza simple, Sakura-chan.

Antes de que él logre susurrarle el cuarto "te quiero" del día, ella se inclina a besarle el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

.

.


	19. Conversaciones

**Renuncia: **Todo a **Kishimoto.**

**Notas:** ¡Penúltimo drabble! La verdad, esta colección estaba pensada para veinticinco o treinta drabbles, pero lo siento algo...abandonado, sí. Se agradecen de corazón los reviews de **Cassie, ****Kumikoson4 **y **Hiyori Nishiyama. **¡Espero que se disfrute la lectura! (Y este drabble se me hace raro, dah).

* * *

**Amor**

**.**Conversaciones**.**

Sakura se ha escondido en la cocina desde hace una hora para cocinar, y Naruto solo la ha estado observando desde la sala que da hacia donde se encuentra ella. Juguetea con un almohadón de por ahí y comenta, distraído: «Ino y Sai se casarán pronto». Hay un silencio de varios segundos y él no puede dejar de verla, ansioso. Sakura responde, distraída: «Eso ya lo tengo bien sabido, Naruto».

Y nadie dice nada más.

Es Naruto el que se muerde los labios, ansioso, y de vez en vez una sonrisa boba le cubre el rostro, cada vez que enfoca su mirada en la espalda de ella. Espera a que diga algo más, pero ella continua en silencio, distraída con una cena que parece no llegar nunca. De repente, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, Naruto se sienta (ha estado tumbado en el sofá todo este tiempo).

«Me gustaría ver un vestido de novia», dice.

Sakura lo ve sobre su hombro, con el ceño fruncido: «¿Qué?». Naruto no la mira, continúa jugueteando con sus manos. Sakura se da la vuelta por completo: «¿Desde cuándo te interesan esas cosas, Naruto?». Él encoge sus hombros, apretando los labios. De repente, en el silencio hogareño él la mira:«Se me ha ocurrido que tú te verías hermosa en un vestido de novia, Sakura-chan.

De repente, el corazón le late apresurado, y detesta más que nunca la sonrisa tímida de él que se la dedica a ella, y a nadie más. Antes de que pueda decir algo con sus labios temblorosos él finaliza: «Y me gustaría que cuando tú lo traigas puesto, me estés mirando a mí.

Y se escuchan a los grillos desde el patio trasero, y la noche sin estrellas en la aldea sirve para cubrir la atmósfera entre ambos. Naruto sonríe, pero menos que antes, sin mostrar sus dientes ni exagerando su expresión; la ve con ojos empañados de cariño y una sonrisa avergonzada dibujada en su rostro. A Sakura le sollozan los ojos, sin saber la razón, y aprieta los labios cubriendo su rostro rojo. Pero antes de llorarle cuánto adora sus palabras sueltas, ella se gira de repente y dice: «I-idiota. No sueltes estupideces así como así. Además…no me gustan los vestidos blancos».

La ve con la boca levemente abierta durante largos segundos, entonces Naruto borra la sonrisa y hace un puchero, cruzando los brazos y las piernas, casi haciendo un berrinche; como a un niño al que le arruinaron su gran día.

Hay un silencio que ya no es cubierto por los grillos, y el silencio hogareño se torna pesado. Sakura continúa de espaldas a él, fingiendo cocinar.

De repente:

«…Naruto».

«¿Hmm?».

«¿Te casarías conmigo?».

.

.


	20. Amor

**Renuncia: **Todo a **Kishimoto.**

**Notas: **¡Se agradecen eternamente los reviews, fav y follow! Muchísimas gracias a los que han seguido la lectura de esta historia, y por supuesto, por todo el apoyo. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Espero que se disfrute el drabble final!

* * *

**Amor**

* * *

Naruto tardó veinte segundos en enamorarse de la felicidad sencilla de ella, y Sakura tardó mil oscuridades para añorar la luz de él.

En algún lugar los ven con las manos entrelazadas, caminando por la aldea, ambos ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los demás. En otro tiempo Naruto le dice algo al oído y ella le golpea en la cabeza, ocultando más tarde su sonrojo entre sus manos. En algún momento lejano o pasado, ella está llorando y él la ve con la mirada quebrada; en alguna batalla a Naruto se le corta la respiración y Sakura se marchita sobre su cuerpo sin vida.

En alguna vida, o en esta.

Porque Naruto se enamoraba de las tristezas dulces de Sakura, porque Sakura amaba todo de Naruto y eso estaba bien. Porque amar es como jurarse promesas de vida, que rompen el alma, o lágrimas endulzadas que susurran: lo siento, lo siento, Naruto, por ser tan débil.

En algún lugar, alguien los encuentra abrazados en la habitación del hospital, con Naruto escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella y Sakura acariciándole las heridas cubiertas por vendajes. En algún tiempo, Naruto suelta carcajadas alegres en una tarde de nieve mientras ella le sonríe. En algún momento, y ya nadie sabe cual, Sakura le besó los párpados luego de la guerra.

¿En qué vida?

Es Naruto el que se hunde en el cielo inmenso, y descansa sobre las piernas de Sakura. (En algún lugar, en algún tiempo). Ella le acaricia los cabellos rubios, y él suspira satisfecho y tomando su mano entre las suyas de vez en cuando. Sakura ya no teme en mostrarle su sonrisa de felicidad. No hay nadie más que ellos dos (en algún lugar, o en algún momento). A Sakura le gusta imaginar que hay árboles de cerezo y a Naruto que está lloviendo, porque le gusta la tierra mojada sobre su rostro.

–Te quiero, Sakura-chan.

Ella se sonroja, desviando la mirada para que él no pueda verla. Y no hace otra cosa que guardar silencio, hasta que con ojos entrecerrados por fin murmura, enternecida:

–Y yo también, Naruto. Te amo. Tanto, tanto...

Naruto abre los ojos.

– ¿En serio?

–…Sí.

– ¿En serio, en serio, en serio?

–Sí, sí–suspira ella, fingiendo resignación. Empero, sonríe.

Naruto suelta varias risillas, feliz, hasta quedarse dormido. Ya no llueve ni hay árboles de cerezo.

–Es como…–le susurra ella a su rostro dormido–. Como una promesa de vida.

En alguna vida, en algún momento, quizás. Y siempre hay amor. Sin besos o estrofas románticas, pero siempre hay amor.

.

Porque son Naruto y Sakura, y ambos, juntos, son sempiternos.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
